


We Might Not Have Forever

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: But we have now, and that is all that matters.





	

"What are you thinking about?"  
They are lying on Mordred's bed, arms wrapped around each other, quiet and still. Merlin needs it sometimes.  
"I... I know it's silly," Merlin admits. "But sometimes I think that Arthur's going to find out and I'll have to leave Camelot. And... That it might be nice."  
Mordred plays with his hair thoughtfully. "I'd go with you."  
"No you wouldn't."  
"I would."  
"You have a life here Mordred."  
"Not without you."  
Merlin sighs and snuggles further into his chest. "It wouldn't happen. I'd be executed on the spot."  
Mordred kisses him. "I'd never let anything bad happen to you."  
"You'd be my knight in shining armour and rescue me then?"  
"Yes," Mordred grins. "And we'd go on the run. Famous magical outlaws, doing good deeds for the dollopheaded and needy!"  
They both giggle.  
"Foilers of King Clotpole's diabolical plans!"  
"Rescuers of ugly maidens as opposed to pretty ones for a change!"  
"Trolls!"  
Merlin laughs into Mordred's shirt. It smells nice, like pine needles and fresh bread and a sweet, musty Mordred smell.  
"It would never happen."  
"I know. But if it did I'd take care of you."  
"Normally me who's trying to protect everyone."  
"Well," Mordred murmurs. "Maybe you need looking after for a change."  
Another kiss, soft and tender, and Mordred has him pinned to the bed, nuzzling at his collarbone. Merlin squirms underneath him.  
"Stop it! You're tickling!" he squeals, in a much higher voice than intended.  
Mordred just chuckles and turns his nuzzling into a light kiss, pressing several more along the line of Merlin's jaw. Merlin takes his face in his hands and kisses him properly.  
They kiss for minutes, languishing and unhurried, just enjoying the simple, uncomplicated warmth and touch and Merlin feels like he's melting with adoration for this beautiful, wonderful man.  
Then Mordred's hand starts to move downwards and Merlin can't help the delicious shiver that runs through his body when he whispers in his ear  
"Ready for me to take care of you?"


End file.
